


Want some S'Mores?

by Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ



Series: One Shot express [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, Camping, F/M, Food Porn, Food porn jokes, If the trailer is a rockin dont come a knockin, Mommy Kink, Older Rey, Oral Sex, Poe drops his hotdog in the fire, Sexual Tension, Smut, Star Wars Characters - Freeform, Star Wars modern day au, lots of smut, star wars alternate universe - Freeform, want some smores?, younger Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ/pseuds/Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ
Summary: A group of friends go camping out in the woods, Poe drops his hotdog in the fire and cries "I've lost my wiener!" from then on its just horrible food porn jokes.





	Want some S'Mores?

**Author's Note:**

> This all got started because my friend made fun of me cause I was eating a smore and got covered in marshmallow and commented as I was licking it off 
> 
> "look at how you down that sticky sweet cream!" 
> 
> So here is horrible food sex puns that lead into a Mommy kink. 
> 
> Thank you to Rachel for encouraging this Mommy Kink and to Adrianna for supervising my dumb ass <3 <3 I love you both!

The smells of a roaring fire filled the campground. This was a perfect summer night high in the mountains of Takonda. This moment had been planned for months. Rey, Ben, Finn, Rose, Poe, and Hux all lounging around the fire telling spooky stories along with stories from their childhood. Suddenly Poe yelled as his hot dog became charcoaled and fell off the stick. “Damn it I dropped my wiener!” Poe shouted. Everyone lost their cool and laughed uncontrollably as they watched Poe morn the loss of his fifth hot dog of the night. 

“Don’t worry babe. I got you a good sized one here.” Finn said suggestively as he grabbed Poe’s hand and placed it on his thigh. 

“Oh my god you two stop!” Hux groaned as he covered his eyes like a child. 

“Ya save it for your trailer boys.” Rey added as she grabbed her roasting stick from the fire. She inspected her hot dog touching it lightly. “See? It’s the perfect weenie!” Ben spit out his drink as he listened to the vague comments from his girlfriend. 

“Oh relax Ben. We know your built.” Poe added, winking in Rey’s direction. 

“Oh my god stop!” Rey was doubled over laughing at the horrible food puns. Rey grabbed a bun from the bag and slipped the hot dog into the bun. She covered it in ketchup and mustard smiling at her perfection she took a bite of her hot dog. 

“Well damn! Girl can choke a weenie down!” Rose added. Rey spat out the contents from her mouth into the fire as she sputtered trying to control her breathing. 

“Oh my god you guys are horrible!” Ben yelled as he gently patted Rey’s back like an infant. She grabbed the water bottle in Ben’s cup holder and chugged down the contents. 

“Okay I think that’s enough with the hot dogs!” Ben said as he grabbed the packages and tossed them back into the cooler. He grabbed the beaten up old red cooler and walked it into the trailer.

A few minutes later he came back with a brown paper bag. He smiled as he set it down on the table and started to pull out the contents. Everyone tilted their heads trying to see around Ben’s giant form. Once he moved to the side everyone tilted their head in question until Poe cheered in excitement. 

“Solo you are the best!” He said as he quickly stood up and rushed the table. He grabbed the supplies holding them in his arms like they were a child. 

“Don’t squish them!” Ben yelled, he stepped forward to grab a box of graham crackers from Poe’s arms.

“Ben? What is all that?” Rey asked as she saw the bag of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. 

“Its supplies for s’mores!” Rose clapped excitedly as she waited for the bag of marshmallows to be passed around. 

Rey sat in her chair quietly as she looked around at everyone’s happy faces. Everyone started to chat away as they placed their marshmallows on their roasting sticks and let them hover above the fire. From the corner of his eye Ben saw Rey slumped down in her chair, her normally bright vibrant eyes full of confusion. 

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Ben asked softly, his hand grabbed her thigh and rubbed it gently. 

“Ben…. I just… I don’t know what those are.” Rey admitted. 

“Babe they’re s’mores. Have you not had one before?” Rey shook her head. Ben felt so stupid. He knew about her past, how her former guardian was an absolute prick and that she was never able to experience things like this. 

“Here babe, try this.” Ben said as he pulled the perfectly toasted marshmallow out of the fire. He placed it on the graham cracker and stuck extra chocolate down onto the cracker, before he stuck them together. 

He handed the sweet concoction over to Rey and smiled as she squished them together. He watched as Rey took a bite of the treat, how her face lit up as the marshmallow and chocolate hit her tongue. She quickly gobbled it down, she looked at her fingers that were covered in chocolate and marshmallow goo, she stuck them in her mouth and sucked off the sweet sugary mess. 

“Oh damn Ben! Look at the way she licks that sticky sweet cream off her fingers!” Hux called out as he eyed Rey. 

Rey quickly pulled her fingers out of her mouth and grabbed her hood and tossed it over her head, pulling the draw strings tight over her face. Ben bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to his friends give them a bad time. 

“Oh my god Armitage!” Rose said as she smacked his shoulder. 

“I also know someone who likes the sweet cream.” Finn said suggestively. 

“Oh my god for the love- we are done!” Rey said as she gagged thinking about her brother and his husband. Finn leaned over and kissed Poe on the cheek. 

Everything else went back to normal that night, the bag of marshmallows emptied, the fire slowly coming down to a dull roar. Hux and Rose had walked back to their camper turning in for the night, leaving Finn, Poe, Rey and Ben. They sat in almost comfortable silence as the hot coals crackled in fire pit. Rey leaned against Ben’s shoulder, her fingertips traced the inside of his hand as she started to doze off. 

“Rey? Sweetie do you want to go to bed?” Ben asked as he woke her up from a brief slumber. She nodded her head as she lifted her arms up like a toddler. He smiled as he picked her up from the chair and carried her to their camper. He set her on the ground as he opened the door. She stood on her tiptoes kissing him on the cheek as she walked into their temporary little home. 

Ben soon followed up the two steps, locking the trailer door behind him. He watched as Rey slowly stripped herself of her smoke covered clothes and jumped into the small shower. He sighed as he sat on the couch, turning on the t.v. He turned on The Office and waited for her to finish. Ben tilted his head back, letting his eyes close as the sounds of the shower and t.v. started to blend into one becoming a peaceful sound. 

“Ben? Babe the shower is ready for you.” Rey whispered. He quickly opened his eyes to see Rey wrapped in a towel, still dripping wet. Her hair let droplets of water glide against her beautiful tan skin... she was perfect. 

Ben stood up slowly, avoiding the head rush and the possible headache he could get from the low ceilings. Bending down he placed a kiss on Rey’s forehead, stepping to the side he walked into the small bathroom and started the shower. He took off his clothes, tossing them into the hall and walked into the small enclosed space. He scrubbed his skin with vigor as he tried to get the smell of the campfire off of him. He didn’t seem to mind that the only body wash available was Rey’s. He loved her scent, it made his mouth water, and his cock twitch. 

As he stood longer in the shower, her body wash scent filled the small space making Ben all too happy. He quickly shut off the water and dried off. He opened the door to an empty living room space, he turned to see Rey already in their bed. Naked. Summoning him with her finger he slowly took a few steps forward, closing their bedroom door behind him. 

“Come here baby boy. Mama needs some lovin.” she said seductively as she opened her legs to reveal her clean, soft, dripping cunt. He took a step forward, dropping the towel that hung low on his waist to show his hard erection standing at attention. 

He laid on the bed, crawling between her legs, spreading them a little more. He inhaled her sweet scent and shivered before he stuck out his tongue to give a tentative lick from bottom to the top. The moment her sweet essence hit his tongue, he was a goner. He moved forward, licking her cunt like he was a man starved for water and he had just found the best source in the world. His tongue swirled around her clit slowly, then would travel down to dip back into her warm center. Rey’s hand were tangled into his hair, pulling and tugging as he wouldn’t let up. Ben lived for every soft gasp, please and cuss word that escaped her lips as he devoured her cunt. He maneuvered his arm between her legs, next to his face. He peered up to see Rey’s completely blissed out face. He smiled knowing that he was the only one able to do make her look and feel that way. He pulled his face away from her dripping cunt, letting his finger brush against her. Rey jolted in response, her grip on his hair tightened as she felt a rush of pleasure was over her. 

“Fuck, yes, just like that baby boy. Fuck!” Rey exclaimed as her head buried down into the pillows. Her hips arched from the bed in response, but Ben’s arm pressed her down into the mattress. 

“No no, Mama. I want you to cum all over my fingers.” Ben said as he pushed a finger into her tight center. She gasped loudly, her hands released his hair as they gripped the sheets beneath them. 

“God yes, just...fuck! Just like that baby boy!” She stuttered out. Rey was at a loss of words as Ben’s fingers moved in and out of her slowly, his tongue brushed against his finger and her clit sent her into a frenzy. 

Ben pushed another finger into her, two thick digits pumped in and out while his tongue danced around her clit. Her words became incoherent babbles and curses as she allowed herself to feel the pleasure building up in her stomach. She was close and he could feel it, he pressed down on her abdomen a little harder and started to pump his two fingers faster and faster. Ben pulled away to watch his work as she closed her eyes tightly and gripped at the sheets, her beautiful perky tits bounced with every push of his fingers into her core.

“Come for me, Mama.” He said as he added a finger into her unmentionable hole. She was completely stuffed, full to the brim of him and only him.

Rey could no longer hold back as she felt the walls of her pussy flutter and clamp around his thick digits. A strange mix of a gargle and scream came from the back of her throat as she let her orgasm rock through her.Ben started to slow down his ministrations, helping her down from her euphoric high. Her thighs shook slightly as the aftershocks racked through her, her pussy still clenching around his fingers. Ben removed himself from her and slowly licked and sucked his fingers clean as she watched. Something about watching him clean his fingers off sparked something inside of her. She sat up and pulled his fingers away from his mouth and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. She turned him in the small bed, rocking the trailer a little bit but had him exactly where she wanted him. 

“Oh sweet boy, it seems that you have a little problem of your own.” She said as her hand wrapped around his length and started to move up and down. She leaned forward, kissing the shell of his ear, nipping at the bottom before she whispered. “Let Mama take care of you...” 

Ben nodded as he laid his head down on the pillow, he took a deep breath but let it out quickly as he felt Rey’s lips slip over his cock and engulf him. She giggled as she heard him mutter words as he moved up and down on his length. Ben’s eyes rolled back as he watched her bob up and down, popping off with a loud smack of her lips. He admired the stream of drool that fell down her chin as she pulled away from his cock again. She kissed the head of his cock softly, then started to move down his shaft, kissing and softly sucking every inch of his flesh. As she worked her way down, Ben bit the inside of his cheek, his focus was to not cum, not when she just started. 

She parted his legs and laid between them, her delicate hand cupped his balls and started to massage them. Her tongue began to lick his thick shaft like a lollipop, and after every lick her lips would smack together in pleasure. Ben was a goner. But this wasn’t anything new… he felt light headed with pleasure every time he was with Rey. Her hand moved away from his balls, and wrapped around his shaft once more. Pushing herself up she smiled before she opened her mouth and took in his entire length with ease. Ben hit the back of her throat, making her gag ever so slightly but Rey took it like a champ, she wasn’t about to chicken out now. There’s nothing she wanted more than to have Ben’s entire cock inside her mouth and down her throat. 

Rey felt the all too familiar twitch of his cock, he was close. She hummed against him, her tongue circling around the head, brushing against the slit. Ben moaned as she ran her tongue across the slit a few times, his hands gripped the sheets so tight they started to bunch and pull from the mattress. 

“Are you going to come for me like a good boy?” Rey asked as she pulled away from his cock with a loud obscene pop. Ben was weak, he couldn’t hold back any more. He whimpered as he nodded his head. 

Rey smiled as she licked her lips, and went back down on him. Taking him all the way, bobbing her head up and down on his length. Her tongue moving side to side, brushing against the sensitive spots. Her hand gently cupped his balls, giving them a light squeeze as she gagged on his cock once again. 

Ben was done for, he started to see stars as his vision whited out. His hips thrust pushing his cock deep into her mouth. He let his orgasm rip through him and his cum shot down her throat almost violently. But Rey was a champ, she swallowed every last drop of his cum. As she pulled away she brushed away the excess spit from the corner of her mouth and smiled. 

“You did such a good job for me sweet boy.” She said as she kissed his abdomen and up his neck. She slowly kissed his jaw line, nipping at the shell of his ears before she kissed his soft sweet lips. 

“Please...please can I fuck you?” He asked softly as he brushed a stray hair away from her face. She searched his eyes and saw the love and eagerness burning through them. 

“Of course sweet boy. Do you want mama to ride you? Or do you want to fuck me from behind.” She asked softly. 

“Ride me Mama.” Ben said in a deep manor. She smiled as she swung her leg over his torso to straddle him. Ben smiled as he grabbed her hips and pushed her down just above his already hardened cock. 

That was the one thing Rey loved about Ben. He was only a few years younger than him but was always ready to go. She smiled as she reached behind her and grabbed his stiff cock. Lifting her body above his she lined his cock up with her entrance, and with a devilish look, slowly suck down on to his length. Ben’s hands grabbed onto her hips as he felt the warm tight euphoric feeling of her cunt stretching over his thick member. Rey gasped as she laid her hands flat against his chest as she finally was fully seated on his cock. She sat up, feeling his cock slip deeper inside of her, just nudging her g-spot. 

Rey started to move up and down on his length, her hands planted firm against his chest for balance as she swiveled her hips. Ben’s hands grabbed her soft tits, his fingers pulling and tugging on her pebbled nipples as she continued to ride him. He adjusted his head, positing it right under one of her breasts as he moved forward to softly bite on her hardened nipple. Once it was between his teeth he gave it a gentle tug before suckling it softly. Rey couldn’t help but moan loudly as she felt his hot mouth against her body. 

“Such...a...good...fuck…!” She said as she started to move faster. But Ben wanted more, he wanted to feel her pussy flutter and soak his cock. 

His arms wrapped around the small of her back, holding her tight as he flipped them over. He towered over her, smiling as he had better access to do whatever he pleased. He bent down and kissed along her jawline, down her neck and across her collarbone leaving small love bites along the way. 

“Ben..” she moaned as he thrusted deep and hard into her soaking center, her tits bouncing slightly with the motion. He repeated it over...and over… and over. Each thrust hitting that sweet spot buried inside her soft warm cunt. 

“I’ve got you… I’ve got you…” he muttered as he thrusted a little harder. He stared down at her beautiful face, he watched as her face scrunched up with each thrust.

“Ben...” she pleased, “Sweet boy, please…” He smiled as he bent down to kiss her, their teeth clashing against each other in the heat of the moment. 

Rey gasped loudly as Ben’s hand reached between them and his thumb came in contact with her clit. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not after watching her suck the sticky sweet marshmallow mess from her fingers, seeing her spread out naked on the bed, the way she sucked him down taking everything without spilling. She was too much… she was always too much but that is why he fell in love with her. 

“Fuck! Sweet boy I’m… I’m…” Ben quickened the movement against her clit, rubbing it with vigor. He wants them to cum together…. He just hopes he can hold out a little longer. 

“Hmm fuck Mama!” his movements become erratic, so he keeps his thumb moving, rubbing faster against her overly stimulated nub. 

The feeling of his cock thrusting into her, hitting her g-spot repeatedly, his thumb rubbing her clit, it was too much. And soon… the walls of her pussy flutter and clench against his cock so perfectly tight, Ben swears he’s going to pass out. A few more thrusts and he spills deep inside of her, his chest heaving against her as they both slowly come down from their high. Ben slowly pulls out of her, falling to the side he lays in bed covered in sweat and cum. 

“I love you, mama.” he whispers as he pulls Rey on top of him, letting her head rest just above his beating heart. He runs his fingers through her partially dampened hair, kissing her forehead softly. 

“I love you too baby boy.” she says as she yawns. She lifts one of her legs and lets it drape over his, her hand laid gently on his chest next to her head.

Soon sleep overcame them both. Ben woke up a few hours later to only grab the blanket that had been pushed to the ground to cover them up during the chilly night. He sighed as he gazed upon Rey. The moon shone brightly in the sky above them, illuminating her beautiful porcelain like skin. He sighed as he tucked them both comfortably under the warmth of the blanket and let sleep once again take over. 

\--------------

When they woke up the next morning, they saw Poe and Finn starting up a small fire, while Rose and Hux worked side by side to make breakfast. Ben gently shook Rey and whispered to her that it was time to get up. Ben grabbed a pair of black joggers and a black shirt and quickly threw them on. Rey followed behind wearing a pair of shorts and one of Ben’s hoodies that seemed to drown her. As they opened the door to their trailer and walked out their group of friends cheered and hollered at them. 

“You know Ben ...there's a saying. ‘If the trailer is a rockin, don’t come a knockin’. And God I am so happy I didn’t come and knock at your door last night!” Poe said almost too loudly. The friends started to laugh hysterically as Ben and Rey stood in absolute fear. 

“What’s wrong Poe worried yours wouldn’t stand up to Ben’s?” Rey said with confidence as she wrapped her arm around Ben’s waist and placed her other hand on his chest. 

“Oh she got you good!” Hux yelled out. Poe was stunned and speechless. Ben couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed Rey’s head and smiled. 

“How did I manage to have the best girl?” He asked simply. 

“I ask the same thing every day, sweet boy.” She whispered softly as she brought him down for a kiss. 

He picked her up in his arms, turning around he opened the trailer door and placed Rey on the steps. He turned to see his friend, giving them a wink he said loudly. 

“This trailers gonna be a rockin. Don’t come knockin!” He slammed the door shut leaving his friends outside. He smiled as he saw Rey pulling down her shorts summoning him once again. He rolled his neck and smiled. 

God he loved this woman. 


End file.
